Learning about Percy Jackson
by Fanfiction1616
Summary: Jason gets curious of Percy's fighting skills. He gets a video to find out. Piper stalks and drags Leo into this whole mess. Story of "terror" and pants-peeing. Rated T for extreme safety :)


**Hi! This will be a one-shot unless I get a lot of inspiration. In this fic, Percy is a girl and Annabeth is Malcolm. I know it's really weird, I just thought of it one day and I was like, "Roll with it!" I don't like Piper so she's gonna be a b**** in this. Anyway, if you have an idea, I'd be happy to write it and give you the credit :) I own nothing!**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

****I was looking for Jason when it happened. I recruited Leo for this task. We searched everywhere!

"You checked his cabin, _right_?" Leo asked with a death glare. When I dragged him from building the _Argo II_, I forgot that it meant an aggravated and depressed child of Athena would plot his murder. My bad . . .

"I may have forgotten . . . " I muttered in faux bashfulness. At Leo's intense irritation, I defended myself with, "He was taken once, he could be taken again!" I know I sounded whiny, but I didn't care. Obviously, there could be a girl in the Roman camp . . .

"Um, Piper, I hate to say it but that would stop most of our problems." Leo snapped. I was shocked! How could he say that about Jason?!

"Let's just check the cabin!" I shrieked, not caring when people turned and looked at me. I stalked over there, Leo following. He wasn't even apologetic! Jerk. When we finally reached the cabins, we saw something weird. Jason was giving drachmas to one of the Stolls (I don't know which one). In return, he got a DVD. He handled it with caution. Seeing as I was his girlfriend, I had to check it out. I uncerimousnsly pounced on him. No warning. I growled, "What is that?"

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I had been training with Clarisse of the Ares cabin. From what I heard, the top three sword fighters were in this order: Percy, Malcolm, Clarisse. Percy was obviously out of it and Malcolm was busy making plans for when we arrived at Camp Jupiter. That left me with Clarisse. I figured I would win in three minutes but I was sorely mistaken. I was pinned in 17 seconds. I counted. Clarisse snorted.

"You're supposed to 'replace' Prissy? Perce could beat me when she was 12 without any training. Great replacement, Grace." She snapped, then she left.

So what if the mysterious Percy Jackson was better than me at 12? I didn't care AT ALL . . . Except curiosity was eating me alive. I went to the cabin that knew all - Hermes. I figured the Stolls were the best. When I brought up Percy, they were sad. Depressed. No zest. Just . . . there. Even when he offered 50 drachmas, they gave a sullen,"Don't talk about Perce! You can't put a price on her."

I argued with a persuasive, "I'm not trying to price Percy. I just want to see her fight." Lying, I added,"I want to see if she'll survive in the Roman camp."

At that, the Connor/Travis said, "We _know _she'll kill it over there. Malcolm's just being paranoid." All the same, they offered him a DVD of Percy fighting in the war. They explained that their weapons broke and they wanted to terrify campers so they recorded. Apparently, Percy gave them nightmares to this day.

"300 drachmas." One twin said, holding out a hand.

"What?! No!" I gasped.

"We're the only ones with the information. The only ones who would even consider giving you any information. Hand it over or go."

Growling, I did. Spinning on my heel, I intended to go to my cabin when an out-of-breath Piper jumped in front of me and growled, "What is that?!" Leo was behind her. I've never seen him look so angry.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Okay. Piper is out of control. Seriously, Malcolm will _kill_ me when he realizes I'm not there, working on the ship to get him to his hot girlfriend. I looked atsime pictures of Percy Jackson, sue me. I would've went away there and then but I was here now and interested.

"Video of Percy Jackson fighting." Jason said, looking at Piper like she was an alien. Piper was pretty cool a year ago. Ever since then, she's become psychotic, obsessed with Jason and she wasn't fun to hang out around anymore. Jason agrees.

"Why would you want to see a video of another girl fighting when you have me?" Piper screeched. Jason and I agreed - at the same time, we ran to Zeus's cabin and shut the door, effectively locking Piper out. We laughed as she whined and cried. Jason put in the video of Percy fighting. Damn, she can be terrifying! She was fighting a titan, creating a hurricane. I peed. I was so scared I peed. Jason looked traumatized, too.

"Jase, sorry, but there is no way you can compete with that. Not only is she hot, she's a kick-ass fighter, too." I said.

"I know. I just hope she likes us because I don't want to be Jason-fooey."

"Jason-fooey? That's weak."

Piper's shrill, demanding and downright obnoxious voice simpered through the door, "Boyfriend, if you don't come out in 10 seconds, we're through."

Piper counted down. Jason didn't move.


End file.
